Reminiscentia
by S. Crovax
Summary: não esteve ao lado dele quando foi preciso. .:Because Slytherins do it better!:. Draco/Pansy


_**Reminiscentia**_

.

_Não esteve ao lado dele quando foi preciso._

_._

- Não precisa segurar a minha mão com tanta força, Pansy. - foi o que seu pai lhe disse. Ela queria retrucar que sim, que havia necessidade, e que ela estava com medo. Mas apenas calou-se, emburrada. O pai não entenderia, ninguém entenderia.

Nem ela saberia explicar por que estava com tanto medo num dia em que os outros ficavam mais ansiosos. A verdade é que Pansy via as outras crianças na plataforma correndo, fugindo dos abraços saudosos dos pais, tentando lidar com o uniforme e se perguntava se algum dia faria parte daquela sincronia espontânea. Ela não sabia se aproximar das pessoas e queria mais era se esconder atrás do pai quando pensava que alguém vinha falar com ela.

Porém ninguém realmente ia até ela. É como se eles tivessem medo também. Contudo, medo de algo que eles desconheciam, ou talvez até de algo assustador que vissem nos olhos daquela menina. Fato é que Pansy sentia-se uma peça fora do quebra-cabeça – deslocada e sem par. Havia tantos meninos e meninas ali que podiam, e até de certo modo deviam, ser seus amigos, mas ela não conseguia enxergar motivo para fazer o esforço de começar uma amizade. Estava claro que ela não pertencia àquele cenário, tão claro para ela, quanto para todos os outros que a ignoravam.

Pansy Parkinson estava a poucos segundos de desistir, de dizer ao pai que mudara de ideia e que preferia atender à Beauxbatons, por mais que feminilidade ao extremo a repugnasse. Um mínimo momento antes de ela abrir a boca, olhou de novo ao redor da plataforma e viu algo que fez tudo mudar: Era um menino esguio, loiro, alvo, e ele olhava em sua direção sem desviar os brilhantes olhos azuis. _Ele_ não parecia ter medo.

Aos poucos, quase inconsciente, Pansy foi-se afastando do pai, desfazendo o forte laço da sua mão com a dele. Ela se sentia flutuando, muito leve em direção àquele menino. De repente já havia chegado perto demais e precisava dizer alguma coisa.

- Olá. - foi estúpido e impensado, dito numa voz tão soprada que foi quase inaudível.

- Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Suponho que você seja da família Parkinson, estou enganado? - ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, e Pansy ficou encantada com este gesto.

- Sim. Sou Pansy Parkinson.

- Acho que podemos ser bons amigos, Pansy. Duas famílias importantes como as nossas...

Pansy não deu ouvidos ao que Draco disse depois disso. Na mente dela só havia espaço para o fato de que eles estavam de mãos dadas, mesmo que o pequeno Malfoy não tivesse reparado neste detalhe. Ela estava feliz, sem medo, e já se esquecera do pai, daquelas crianças horríveis que a ignoraram, e de tudo mais que ela não gostava. Ela agora tinha a Draco, e Draco tinha a ela.

.

- Não precisa segurar a minha mão com tanta força, Pansy. - Draco estava quase indo embora. Quase passando pela porta e partindo para uma guerra sem vencedores. Pansy não podia deixá-lo ir assim, sem lutar. Ela era uma guerreira também, apesar de nunca demonstrar e apesar de suas forças se condensarem em um único aperto forte antes da partida. As lágrimas que se debulhavam em seus olhos prediziam a derrota, dela e dele, mas ela tentava contê-las ao máximo.

- Já faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que ficamos assim... - foi a última sentença que disse a ele, e foi incompleta. Ela tinha mais a falar, mais a complementar, porém tudo parecia desnecessário agora que eles já não se veriam mais. Ela queria dizer de mãos juntas, atadas, apertadas como o abraço que eles sonhavam ter quando se reencontrassem.

- Está com medo, Pansy?

Não houve resposta porque ela não conseguiria falar sem soluçar. Ela diria que não, é claro que não, e como poderia quando ela teve Draco ao seu lado o tempo inteiro? Aquela penumbra sufocava a ambos, uma atmosfera frígida e sem cor, como se eles mesmos já não respirassem. Pansy pensou nisso e apenas ficou mais intenso o seu pranto. Draco também devia ter notado, porque ele se distanciava dela e parecia querer dizer que sozinha ela estaria melhor. Não estaria. Mas Pansy deixou-o ir, deixou seu amor e sua coragem atravessarem a porta. Draco sempre estivera ao seu lado, e Pansy sofria por não poder ter estado ao lado dele quando foi preciso.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?_  
_But not our last days of silent, screaming blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_  
_I should have stopped you from walking out the door._

(You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol)

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Para o projeto Because Slytherins do it better, do 6V. Digo que AMEI esse projeto e acho que essa fic saiu de um modo digno, finalmente.


End file.
